Johns Perry Lifts
Johns & Waygood (later known as Johns Perry Lifts) was an Australian elevator company based in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. History Johns & Waygood first started out as Johns Hydraulic & General Engineering Co. in 1888 which was founded by Australian engineer Peter Johns along with his assistant Thomas Pearce. The two made hydraulic lifts which were used in tall buildings and wool stores. In 1892, Johns established "Johns & Waygood" after acquiring the Australian businesses of British elevator manufacturer R. Waygood & Co.Peter Johns's biography - Australian Dictionary of Biography (hence the name). In 1966, the company merged with Adelaide-based Perry Engineering and became "Johns and Waygood Perry" until 1977 when it changed name to Johns Perry LimitedJOHNS AND WAYGOOD PERRY ENGINEERING LIMITED - deListed Australia. Johns Perry was acquired by Boral Limited in 19861980-1989 | Boral. After several takeovers, it became Advanced Building Technologies Group Pty. Ltd. and by 2006 the company was still using that name.Johns & Waygood Ltd. (1892-1966) Notable installations Johns & Waygood New South Wales (NSW) *Kentbridge House, 491 Kent St, Sydney *Domain House, 139-141 Macquarie St, Sydney (modernized by Otis) *Dorchester House, 149 Macquarie St, Sydney *History House, 133 Macquarie St, Sydney *262 Castlereagh St, Sydney *156 Clarence St, Sydney (modernized by Shenyang Brilliant) *235 Clarence St, Sydney *Civic Arcade, Parramatta, Sydney *UDAYA (formerly Spotlight), Liverpool, Sydney *Liverpool Hospital, Liverpool, Sydney *Hornsby House, 32 Florence St, Hornsby, Sydney *55 McKell, 55 Walker St, Redfern, Sydney Australian Capital Territory (ACT) *National Library of Australia, Canberra (1968, modded) *Australian National University (ANU), Canberra **Law Library (replaced into Kone MonoSpace in the 2010s) *QT Canberra (1972, modded by KONE in 2014) Queensland (QLD) *155-157 Wickham Terrace, Brisbane *Griffith University - Nathan Campus, Brisbane *Westfield Garden City, Brisbane (modded in 2003) Victoria (VIC) *Melbourne Airport, Melbourne (modernized by Schindler) *The Block Arcade, Melbourne *45 Exhibition St, Melbourne *David Jones, Bourke St, Melbourne (modernized by Schindler) Tasmania (TAS) * Myer, 100 Brisbane Street, LauncestonORIGINAL Johns & Waygood Traction elevators at Myer Launceston (100 Brisbane St), TAS South Australia (SA) *Myer Tea Tree Plaza, Modbury, Adelaide Western Australia (WA) *117 Barrack St, Perth Johns Perry Lifts New South Wales (NSW) *55 Market Street, Sydney (modded by Otis in 2012) *Sydney Convention Centre, Sydney (modded in 2011) *Queen Victoria Building, Sydney (modded by Otis in 2009) *City Centre, Sydney *BT Tower, Sydney (modded by Otis in 2014) *Maritime Trade Tower, 201 Kent St, Sydney **Symantec BuildingMipro-Log elevators. **AON Building (modernized by Schindler) *The Prince Centre, 8 Quay St, Sydney *190 George St, Sydney *Harbourside Shopping Centre, Sydney *T Galleria, SydneyMipro-Log elevators. *Westfield Liverpool, Sydney (modernized by Kone) *Liverpool Library Parking Deck, Liverpool, Sydney *Ingham Building, Liverpool, Sydney *224-238 George St, Liverpool, Sydney (modernized by Jalcor/Shenyang Brilliant Elevator) *Park Royal Hotel Parramatta, Sydney (modernized by Kone) *10 Phillip St, Parramatta, Sydney *Myer, Westfield Hurstville, Sydney (modernized) *Fairfield Chase Commercial Tower, Fairfield, Sydney *Hornsby TAFE (H and J Block), Hornsby, Sydney *RPAH Specialist Medical Centre, Newtown, Sydney *121 Queen St, Campbelltown, Sydney *Bankstown Library and Knowledge Centre, Bankstown *Trade Secret, Penrith (modernized by Schindler) Australian Capital Territory (ACT) *Canberra Centre, Canberra (modded by Otis) Queensland (QLD) *Toombul Central, Toombul, Brisbane (modded) *Myer, Westfield Carindale, Brisbane (modded) *Westfield Garden City, Brisbane (modded in 2003) *Park Regis North Quay, 293 North Quay, BrisbaneMipro-Log elevators. *Myer, Logan Hyperdome, Logan *135 Wickham Street, Brisbane (modded by Otis) *Queensland Museum & Science Centre, South Brisbane (modernised by Otis, then one modernised further by Liftronic) *HSBC Centre, 300 Queen St, Brisbane (modernized by KONE in 2014) *Wintergarden, Brisbane (modded by Otis) *Queen Street Mall, 60 Queen Street, Brisbane *488 Queen Street, Brisbane (modded by Otis) *113 and 135 Wickham Street, Brisbane *The Wesley Hospital, Auchenflower, Brisbane (modded by Otis) *Sunnybank Hills Shoppingtown, Sunnybank (modernised by Kone in 2003) Victoria (VIC) *Marriott Hotel Melbourne (modded by Otis) *175 Flinders Lane, Melbourne *443 Little Collins Street, Melbourne *90 Collins Street, Melbourne (modded by Schindler PORT in 2012) *Collins234 Shopping Centre, Melbourne *54 Wells St, Frankston, Melbourne *200 Queen Street, Melbourne (modded by thyssenkrupp in 2015) *Market Square Shopping Centre, Geelong (modded) *K Rock Building, Geelong (modded by Otis) *Myer, Westfield Geelong, Geelong South Australia (SA) *86 and 89 King William St, Adelaide *Extrastaff House, Adelaide *99 Frome St (Citicom 8), Adelaide *Grant Thornton House, Adelaide *The Grenfell Building, Adelaide *AON Centre, Adelaide *Allianz House, Adelaide *51 Pirie St, Adelaide Western Australia (WA) *Mercure Hotel Perth (modded by ThyssenKrupp) *81 St. Georges Terrace, Perth *Myers Perth City, Perth New Zealand *Rendezvous Grand Hotel, Auckland Gallery Johns Perry Lifts door sills.jpg|Johns Perry Lifts door sills. See also *List of Johns & Waygood elevator fixtures *Elevators Pty. Ltd. - another defunct Australian elevator manufacturer *Boral Elevators Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Australia Category:Elevator companies that have been acquired Category:Defunct elevator companies